Weightless
by gustingrants
Summary: She feels so light, carefree, and weightless around him. That despite of the age difference, she couldn't help but to set her eyes on the new deputy in town. ParrishLydia. Lydia-centric. Oneshot.


Lydia anxiously checked her phone once more, asking Stiles to pick her up from the police station. She talked to Sheriff Stilinski about the recent supernatural extermination in Beacon Hills, and that she's willing to extend all her help to the police station; if they could help with the case, that is.

She's scared that there could be more innocent lives taken away if she got the police involved in this. But technically, they _already _are involved. Especially that new guy who just transferred, _Deputy Parrish. _

She'd drive herself home if she had her car with her. But she sort of wandered off to the police station from her house.

_Stupid Lydia. _She thought to herself.

Pacing back and forth, she waited for a reply from Stiles. But the fact that she's been waiting for at least half an hour already, it's hopeless. She could have just brought her car if she weren't so lost in her thoughts.

By the way that she describes it, it makes her look like a total nutcase.

Especially with her, going out of her house initially walking towards her car. And then there's this lingering thought of being killed that makes her so anxious, and that thinking about it takes up most of her precious little time. It completely distracted her, and the next thing she knew, her feet are covered in blisters from her three-inch pumps, and she's standing directly in front of the station's door.

She can feel his eyes at the back of her head. She wouldn't dare to acknowledge it.

As much as she'd hate to admit it, she always felt drawn to Deputy Parrish in some sort of unusual way. And she is also _very aware _that he's older than her, and that everyone else wouldn't approve of the fact that she's almost setting her eyes on the man.

"You could definitely use a ride home, Lydia." she hears his oh-so-familiar voice and she feels so weightless around his presence.

It's the one thing that she actually wants to avoid for the rest of her life. It's the fact that she has to be so attracted to Deputy Parrish and not anyone else.

Damn. Why couldn't she just choose someone who's a little bit more age-appropriate? Why did she have to choose someone who's seven years older than him and would look like an older brother if he's not walking her to the doorstep of her house?

It's so frustrating and confusing at the same time.

"I'm waiting for St- Fine." She gave in. She couldn't assume that Stiles is about to just poof in after doing unmentionables with Malia (she doesn't really know what they're up to, and she doesn't want to know either).

_Maybe a ride with Parrish is not so bad. _She thought to herself.

But then again, the odds of her taking it back are higher than the opposite.

"Be thankful I just got off my shift thirty minutes ago." he commented, with a chuckle.

"And why on Earth are you still here?" she tilted her head to the side with her lips pursed, trying to look for an expression on his face.

But she can't exactly read it that way since she's too caught up on admiring his features to herself.

_Stop it. _

She can't.

"Just in case Stiles wouldn't turn up. Now come on psychic, it's almost seven in the evening and I'm pretty sure your mom wouldn't like it if you went home beyond that." he reminded her.

"Cut it off with the psychic, Parrish. It annoys the shit out of me." she muttered.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you with that." he smiled apologetically.

And she hates it how he can turn her world upside down with his smiles and being a gentleman with stuff. It makes her feel like she's the only girl in the world.

Oh how she hates feeling things she'd possibly love if people had approved more of them.

"My mom is used to me coming home after seven. But I would like for us to keep moving now or I'll miss dinner."

Parrish led out a light laugh before putting his hands at Lydia's back, gently escorting her out of the sheriff's station.

Again, although she'd never admit it, she likes the way it feels when his hand is against her back. But she knew that feeling something such as a little school-girl crush on Deputy Parrish would earn her a one-way ticket to heartbreak.

She's facing reality right now. If she'd been as blind as to think that he'd like her too, then she's wrong. Deputy Parrish is twenty four and she's seventeen. Liking a girl who's seven years older than you is completely irrational, in her eyes, at least.

Imagine her liking a ten year old.

It makes her feel weird and creepy and cougar-y.

She followed Parrish into the police cruiser and she sat on the passenger seat, like she did before. And she didn't mind. Well, _not really. _

As mentioned, she feels really fidgety and weird and jittery whenever she's around the certain police officer. She's never felt something like that before in her life. Something so genuine that she's never felt before with Jackson, or Aiden, or Stiles- well maybe a little bit with Stiles.

But this is a little bit more different.

"You look so lost in your thoughts." he broke the lingering silence like a rock hitting a fragile glass. He has this way of breaking her walls, and somehow, she's a little bit disappointed that she'd let a police officer break down the walls she's put up ever since Jackson, Aiden, and most especially, Allison's death.

"Sorry. There's just... too much" she find herself not knowing what to say or think anymore.

She's truly amazed by his effect on her.

"You look so tense when you're around me, is it because I'm a police officer? Believe me, I'm not going to arrest you. No matter how many times you end up in places of murder."

_Oh great. _He believes in her, and it heightened her feelings of attraction towards him.

"I know that. It's just... something else. But don't bother asking, you're not gonna get it from me." she replied.

"If not from you, then with your friends... maybe?" he teased.

"They don't know, either." she smirked at him.

"I'll find out what it is, Lydia. I swear."

"Keep trying, Jordan."

And for the rest of the ride, he continued on teasing her, and she'd just laugh about it. Feeling as weightless as ever in the presence of Jordan Parrish.

Even the thoughts of being killed had been tucked away at the back of her head for a while as she enjoyed the company of the 24-year-old deputy.

As soon as he pulled up in front their yard. She didn't argue any further when he walked her to the doorstep.

"Maybe I should let you drive me home more often, Jordan Parrish."

"I would be honored of driving you home everyday. But you have a car, put it to good use. People wouldn't like smelling a teenage girl's perfume in a police cruiser."

She giggled, "But really, you led me out of my _very _disturbing thoughts and thank you for that." then she pressed her lips to his cheek before disappearing inside their humble abode.

She leaned with her back against the door as she touched her lips, trying to relive the way she kissed Deputy Parrish on the cheek.

Little did she know that Parrish sat at the driver's seat of the police cruiser, smiling to himself like a total idiot while holding his cheek. Like her, he kept on reliving the way the seventeen-year-old psychic kissed his cheek and entered the doorway afterwards.

* * *

**Le notes: **I ship it. I don't care if Lydia's seven years younger than Parrish. Annabeth Chase is like seven years younger than Luke Castellan and people still ship them. My mum is nine years younger than my dad and no one really cares. lol. But still tell me how you think of it and make sure to leave your reviews down below. I'd really like to have your opinions in order to improve my writing. Thank you for reading! _xo Dani. _


End file.
